Back to the Glen
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: I couldn't find a crossover for Fantasy Island and Monarch of the Glen, and since Fantasy Island was in itself a crossover of types, I am posting here. Please don't get mad... Roark, as a means of making amends, consents to grant a fantasy for his cousin and her friend...going back to the Glen. A glen the friend doesn't think is real, but he and his cousin know is.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Note: Since Fantasy Island lends itself was a crossover type of show , and since there is no category for Fantasy Island and Monarch of the Glen I am posting this under Fantasy Island. Please, do not take offense.**

**Ch. 1**

Normally Roark would have greeted his guest right off the plane, but he'd not been feeling well all morning, that being the case the gals now hurrying towards his office had been met by Tattoo's nephew and asked them if they'd please join Roark that afternoon; after he'd had a chance to settle his stomach.

"Aw, come on Lizzy..." Janet groaned as she pulled my arm towards my cousin's office. "... It's not a bad surprise; humor me at least." Ugh, I seriously consider telling my friend to go blow, but that wouldn't be nice. I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to what she got our host go consent to.

The famous white building came into sight, and we were sitting in Roark's office soon enough. None of the furniture had changed since last time my friend had showed me any brochure. I'm sure the man simply preferred to ignore the fact time marches to a steady beat. Roark smiles as if reading my mind, but gets to the subject at hand rather than the décor of his office.

"Has your friend told you why you're both here?" He chuckles when I tell my relation of course not. "I thought that might be the case as it is your birthday after all." Wise man keeps my age to himself.

"So, why are we here?" In spite of myself, I am getting very curious as to what my friend has up her sleeve.

"Janet has paid for you to return to the Glen in Scotland." The glen, give me a break. There are tons of glens in Scotland, and I say as much. Roark leans forward and repeats what he said except this time he emphasizes the word 'The' and tacks on it is the one visited as a youth; I physically jerk in shock.

"You can't be serious; that place isn't real." Seriously, it wasn't. My brother and I would in the forests of our home after watching Monarch of the Glen in my grandmother's front room. It was during the times we'd be in 'the glen'.

"Oh, is that so?" Roark goes onto explain it was very real. "Your brother knew it was real, I…" The man's shoulders sag and all of a sudden he looks extremely old and worn out. "…he…came to me five years ago wanting to go back for a visit. I saw no reason for him not to and the trip was arranged." Five years? My brother had disappearance matched that time frame and without even having to think about it my body leaned forward. "He was only supposed to stay a week, but when I went to get him he was gone, and I couldn't find him anywhere."

"You had a failed fantasy?" I was too shocked to say anything else; even to crack down on the fact it involved my brother.

"It's not something I care to admit to." Roark sighed, "When Janet wrote and explained what she wanted I thought it might give you a chance to find him."

"If he disappeared, what's to say the same thing won't happen to me?" My senses snapped back into place and I bit out the words harsher than was meant. My relation flinched, but still answered honestly…without taking offense at my tone.

"I can't guarantee it wouldn't which is why, if you wish, we could simply recreate the glen type look here and the week could spent without ever leaving the island." You know what? I think that cousin of mine was hoping I'd take the second choice, but an obsession quickly grabbed a hold of me, and I insisted I would rather go straight to the glen of my youth.

"I was afraid you might say that." Roark admitted what I'd already figured out. "Follow me." He reluctantly stood up and had us follow him outdoors.

"First, I'll show you to the bungalow where you'll be spending the night. Then, if you still wish to go, I will pick you up and take you to the local airstrip where a pilot will be waiting to take you to the glen." None of us spoke anymore as we all fell into our own thoughts.

I dare say Janet was excited to be making any trip at all as she normally kept to her dull routine of daycare children. Roark was most likely wishing he'd not ever granted my brother's fantasy, and me? Phewy, I doubted I'd sleep tonight for all I could think was The Glen's real. My brother found the glen and its residents. My excitement would have quickly been dulled had Roark been more open that night rather than in the morning, but he wasn't. My energy stayed sky high almost the whole entire night. Which meant, of course, I didn't sleep that much.


	2. Heading to Glenbogle

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Note: Since Fantasy Island lends itself was a crossover type of show , and since there is no category for Fantasy Island and Monarch of the Glen I am posting this under Fantasy Island. Please, do not take offense.**

**Ch.2**

The sun rose up earlier than Janet would have liked, but as for me? I was already up and dressed. My dark blue dress pants matched the jacket and, if anyone had griped over the simple white blouse, I'd have thought they'd lost it. I was just finishing up my hair when my friend came groggily out of her room.

"Mornings should be shot." She grumbled and narrowed her eyes when I had the 'audacity' to suggest the trip be made by one person; me. "I'm getting dressed; I'm getting dressed." Somehow the lady managed to be presentable when Mr. Roark knocked on our door.

The Roark I was used to being around was calm, collected and always held an air of mystery around him. That is not what I was seeing now. No, the man who stood before my eyes was nervous, fidgety and once again asking us if we weren't sure we'd prefer to stay on the island. It seemed, considering his state of mind and appearance, totally reasonable to demand reasons for making such a request.

"There are things that…happened…events occurred with your brother's fantasy which I have no explanation for. Communications were iffy and unreliable. I found out after he'd left there would be a few rules one needed to follow which other fantasies did not have and make no sense even to me. I did manage to get him the rules, but I fear it was too late." That alone made me raise an eyebrow, I mean, this is the man that is supposed to have all the answers; right? Nothing is supposed to faze him and here he stood saying there were things he had no answers for?

"Rules that didn't fit other fantasies….like what?" I lean against the porch's post and with one hand on the object and the other on my hip.

"Like neither one of you are to speak, or acknowledge, anyone unless spoken to." I can't help it, I roll my eyes. My cousin continues on. "You also must not raise your voice above a whisper after eight p.m." Honest? He's got to be kidding me. I think my whole face is rolling at this point for all signs of him being nervous leave and he turns into the Roark everyone knows. "I'm very serious." The man straightens himself and his jacket. "I can give no reasons for the rules in regards to traveling to that particular glen, but I do know they exist and must be followed."

"Okay, I can follow those rules." Janet's easy compliance shocks me as I am sure the gal would argue against having to tone things as early as eight p.m. "Oh, come on Lizzie; it's just for a week."

"Look, I may not be some night-hawk who loves to stay out until two or three in the morning, but you're expecting me to shut down before eleven? And I'm not supposed to talk to anyone unless spoken to? What am I….some sort of slave?"

"If it helps any, most people who I have sent there say the town's empty." I do not fail to notice he uses the word most and question him about the ones who claim otherwise. "They say it's like watching a silent movie without any captions." Janet says, maybe, we should just stay on the island upon hearing those words. Me? Okay, sure, I think this man's gone and lost it worse than I ever have and. Staying on this island, let alone making the trip, would have been chucked out the window except for one main reason. I have decided no matter what I will find out what happened to my brother.

"You can stay if you want, Janet. If needs be. I'll pay for the trip." I look straight at Mr. Roark. "That trip to Glenbogle is not being cancelled." Janet decides it is her duty to go with me, in spite of letting out an 'Oh, brother.'

"In that case, we have a flight for you to catch." Mr. Roark takes us to a helicopter pad saying it will be easier for the pilot to land and take off when necessary. "You have the number to call if you need me before the end of the week."

"Sure do." Janet pats her purse and climbs aboard.

"Please, Lizzy" Roak says as, for the last time, he does his best to make sure I understand how serious are," I may not be able to give you any good reasons for those rules to exist, but they do. Please, follow them." I can only promise to do my best behavior; my feet then follow my friend's footsteps.


	3. Arrival

**Back to the Glen 3**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Note: Since Fantasy Island lends itself was a crossover type of show , and since there is no category for Fantasy Island and Monarch of the Glen I am posting this under Fantasy Island. Please, do not take offense.**

**Ch. 3**

The flight could have easily been described only number one; we flew into a very thick fog and number two… I fell asleep. It's a horrible habit I suppose. I mean…how can a person write down things when they're cutting logs in their sleep? Hence, I was oblivious to my surroundings until Janet poked me multiple times.

"Come on, the bus stop is just up the hill." She points out towards a stone building as we exit the helicopter and it takes off.

I watch in utter amazement as Janet rambles on and on about our vacation and yet acts as if she is totally oblivious to a balding man with quite the round face. My friend climbs aboard as if he is not even near the bus. I know the rules say I cannot speak to anyone, but Roark never said a slight nod and smile were not permitted. It is something which, maybe, should not have been done for the man practically falls over himself getting away from the bus.

"Hurry, Lizzy, it is getting dark." I think someone has transplanted bug eyes onto her face as she whispers the words.

"Oh, good grief, just because we're supposed to zip it after eight doesn't mean the boogie-man's going to get us. Besides..." I plop down on a seat and bite back a laugh as Janet scowls and looks as if she is considering throwing her purse at me. "…it's not eight yet, so why whisper?"

"It's close enough." It's all I can do to keep from insisting the driver stop and let me walk, but figuring that was a good way for Janet to have heart failure I stay put.

The bus has three passengers; myself, Janet, and a woman wearing a white hat. I swear she looks like Megan, and we begin to talk. Actually, she does most of the talking; the talk is all about dancing. I am convinced this is indeed the gal that hooks up with Gully and our talk is lighthearted. I turn to the window when Janet starts in on some recipe gathering kick with the gal. A person can slip ignore everything around them very easily. I do it without even knowing it for, when I do turn back, Megan is nowhere in sight. Asking Janet would have been easy enough, but rather than looking the fool I keep quiet.

Eight or not, it is pretty dark when we finally get to town and arrange a room for the night. The woman at the desk, calling herself, Mrs. Bryant, said hello to us as we entered so it wasn't like we had any qualms on how to get a room for the night. "How long will you be staying?" She opens a book instead of typing on a computer…a fact I am shocked at seeing as how Glenbogle should have had any of the modern day equipment anyone else had, but my friend ignores that fact and says a week. "A week?" The woman sounds shocked.

"Yes, a week, something wrong with that?" I can't help it; my stubborn tone sets in, as does the habit of putting my hand on my hip as if getting ready for an argument.

"No, just most of our guests only stay a few days." A smile is on her face, but something tells me it would be bigger if we shortened our visit.

"Well, we have things to do." When asked what I answer honestly, "I've come to look for a lost brother. He came here five years ago, but never showed back up home."

"What's his name?" The woman asks leaning towards me as if seriously interested in find out whom I am looking for.

"James Mark." She shakes her head and says she's never heard of the name.

"Have a nice stay, but I honestly don't think you'll find your brother passed this way." Mrs. Bryant hands us the key and goes back to her work leaving us to show ourselves to our rooms.

Janet raced into her room before I had a chance to even glimpse inside it other than it had a brown oval mirror, small brown two-door cabinet underneath it and a single bed. Her door shut, and I opened my own. What I saw shocked me; it was an exact replica of the room Megan had been in when Gully had brought her back her passport. That realization made me chuckle for the simple reason I'd griped so much to my brother how the storyline had gone for that poor man.

"I liked Megan, and that's just stupid." I'd loudly protested at the beginning of season seven,** ***"If they're going to have her with him at the end of season six, don't have her dead right off the bat at the very next season." My brother only shook his head as I'd ranted about Kilwillie getting the short end of the stick too. Come to think of it, I'd practically rewritten the whole show in my rants to big brother.

"I think, maybe, the producers should be glad you're not working for them?" He'd laughed when I'd thrown a couch pillow at him for the remark. Now? I rubbed my forehead. I hadn't come for any fantasy in regards to Glenbogle; no, I'd consented to come for James. My brother had to be found.

"James." I whispered as the view outside the window was looked upon. "Where are you? What happened? I understand we recreated the show out in the forests behind our home, I get the fact you came to the island because you were convinced Glenbogle really existed, but why did you quit communicating with Roark?" The streetlight, a stray dog, and the soft whispering of the wind gave me no answer. I hadn't expected one either. I turned away from the window and climbed into bed.

In theory, climbing into bed and falling asleep was a grand idea. Unfortunately, the reality was my mind would not shut down; it kept dwelling on James and Mr. Roark. James had gone to the island for a fantasy which included this place made me feel a tad guilty. I'm sure he'd requested the fantasy due to little sister's obsession with the characters; one in particular, but it wasn't Gully reputation I was concerned about at this point. No, it was my brother's whereabouts. Finally, I managed to unwind and fall asleep in spite of wondering where big brother was.

*** happened in the show**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Ch. 4**

"I tell you she could see me! The one called Lizzy wasn't just smiling and nodding to thin air!" Kiwillie fumed on the grounds outside of the McDonald home as many, including Molly, doubted him.

"Are you sure what your eyes saw wasn't imagined?" Part of Gully believed the local, but his mind could not totally accept someone could actually see what thousands of others couldn't.

"I'm positive the one called Lizzy saw me." Kiwillie stood firm on what he'd been saying all night.

"I suggest that, for now, everyone go about their usual business without talking to her or the other gal." Paul spoke up, "No, need to make unnecessary waves."

"I think you're right, dear." Molly smiled and then went into the house, along with the other residents of Glenbogle just as the sun was beginning to set.

XXXXXXXX

Going to bed when it's not your standard time is a sure fire way to screw up your body's schedule. That was a fact no one would convince me of otherwise as I stood in the parlor of the bed and breakfast at four a.m. My mind told me to stay in bed, but my body had insisted seven and a half hours was plenty of sleep. "So much for any eight hour theory, I think they ignored my sleep patterns with that rule." I spoke to no one in particular but then heard footsteps I turned expecting to see Mrs. Bryant up, but instead was shocked to see Janet enter the room. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Normally I would be, but someone's door shutting woke me up." Her emphasis on the word 'someone's' let me know whose it was.

"Sorry, I'd have grease that crazy door myself if someone would give me the oil to do it." Janet said not to worry about it and asked if I was okay. "Perfectly, only I made the mistake of going to bed as soon as we went to our rooms."

"Oh well, maybe, you can find a library around here later and check out some books. Give yourself something to do at night." We both noticed there was no TV in our room or in the foyer, something we found odd considering our little trip wasn't to some pre-electric, no T.V. date. She then suggested calling Roark and telling him we not stay all week.

Personally, though I'd never say it oud loud, I'd been shocked Janet hadn't had the pilot turn the helicopter around before we'd even landed near Glenbogle, but I only asked why as nothing warranted a change of plans.

"Mrs. Bryant, the woman at the front desk, she'd never heard of your brother and we haven't seen hide-no-hair of anyone other than her, that redheaded passenger, or the man who drove the bus. It's all a bit creepy."

Creepy wasn't the word I'd have used. No, I was thinking more like fascinating. I bit back a laugh at the contrast of words and only shook my head no. "I just got here; besides, maybe he just passed through and didn't stop in town." Janet opted to go back to bed, and I chose to stay put.

Sitting on one very hard chair in the corner, I glanced down at my black boots and chuckled. "You're the only person I know who can pull of wearing black and not look Gothic." My sister's words rang in my ears making my head shake just a little. I wasn't actually wearing all black, never had, but I guess the silver and turquoise jewelry and buckle didn't count in her book. Sometimes, I even wore those black shirts with the upper chest area sporting red, purple or blue. I knew what I was wearing had nothing to do with where I was visiting, and my mind refocused on Roark, the rules and my brother.

The whispering bit was annoying. Sure, I understood not being loud after eight for the simple fact not everyone was stayed up late. Phewy, my own grandmother would have turned into a pumpkin if you'd asked her to stay up after that time, but whispering? That just seemed plain stupid. I chewed my lip as I turned to the bit about not talking unless spoken to. If I was going to be totally honest, I'd have said "Really?" and rolled my eyes while saying it.

The not talking to anyone got my mind on the man next to the bus and my rested mind jumped as it realized exactly who the man was, or at least who he looked like; Kilwillie. No doubt about it. But why had he acted like I'd grown three heads? I hadn't said a word. Okay, okay, I had given a nod of my head and slight smile, but no words had been given. And to act as if the bus had spontaneously combusted with a horrible disease was plain mind boggling. Sighing, I stood up and went to look out the window.

The darkness was fleeing and yet not enough light was in existence to totally chase away any shadows which may have lingered during the night. "James, where are you?" I wasn't worried about whispering as the clock had already chimed six. "Mrs. Bryant said you'd not passed this way, but Roark said you came. I highly doubt Roark's lost his marbles on that point." Fortunately for me, the owner of the establishment may have been up, may have even entered the room where all her books were, but had not made her presence until after my comment had already been made.

"Breakfast will be ready within the hour." Mrs. Bryant spoke politely and then informed me the meal would consist of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I'd have been fine with the first, but the last two? The mere thought of eating eggs and bacon made my stomach churn. My system insisted eating eggs before nine a.m. was a serious crime and bacon? I loved it; nonetheless, my body did not.

"Thanks, but don't worry about me. I'll grab something later in the day." I can't say she was real thrilled, but made no complaint when her company for breakfast was simply Janet…with me standing outside keeping my promise to wait on the trip to the market until Janet was done eating.


	5. 5

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Ch. 5**

The day was fairly warm, yet there was a just enough of a breeze as to make our trip to the market bearable. Janet was yakking worse than my baby sister. When I made a remark about liking leather and chains, she took it totally out of context and started in on a lecture about what people would think.

"What's gotten into you, Janet?" I did not hide my high annoyance. "You've given me the urge to call you by a last name that starts with B and ends with T, not to mention asking you if our trip has something to do with England instead of Scotland." My friend gave me a glare, but had the decency to change subjects.

"So, where are you going to look for James?" Her question wasn't what sent me into shock…it was her bumping up against a face I knew well, but not even noticing. The person was Paul Bowman McDonald…least that was his name if the sound had been right on my grandmother's television. "Did you hear the question?" Janet asked when I said nothing.

"I don't know." We stopped as we came to the vendor selling jackets. Well, I should say where the vendor should have been standing. The canopy held plenty of jackets on racks, but it was just Janet and I shopping. Seriously, while I had seen people while we walked, and she'd hit into Paul, there wasn't a single soul shopping but us.

"Don't you find this all a bit odd? I mean don't you think there should be other shoppers?" Janet asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe a tad, but who cares?" I couldn't focus on the jackets as my eyes were having a hard time ignoring what I saw, and what was present shocked me to the core. No matter where I turned I could see couples from the show who should not have been together.

Paul was with Lexie and Archie was with Justine. Then there was Kilwillie with... Molly? Gully was by himself. No Megan, no baby, nobody. Duncan was with some gal I'd never seen the likes of; Peter was with…no way, not the clergywoman! Ewan was with Amy…at least that wasn't shocking. I think I'd have kept on looking, but my eyes turned to the jackets for one good solid reason…I couldn't have kept looking without giving away the fact I could see them. I'm also unsure I would have been able to keep my mouth shut in regards to the second rule; dumb as I may have thought it to be.

"What do you think of this one?" Janet held up a black jacket.

"I think it has too many annoying flaps. Who likes those cock-eyed things anyway?" I spoke without thinking about the show, but even if I had I'd still have said it. Those things were annoying. I picked one which wouldn't argue with me every time I put it on. It was only when I was trying on the jacket and looking in the mirror did I catch sight of Kilwillie again, and this time what I saw made me do more than jerk.

"Lizzy!" Janet grabbed me as my legs started to go out from under me. "What's wrong? Should I call Roark?" were just a couple of the questions shot my way. When I found my voice; not to mention my legs, my response came.

"I'm fine, but we've got to find this place's cemetery." I took off the jacket and hung it back up.

"Mind telling me why?" Janet asked once she picked up off the ground over my statement.

"What do you think for? To find my brother, of course," I couldn't stop to think what had been in existence when I'd viewed Hector because my mind ordered me towards the cemetery. Janet followed me begging me to slow down.

Finding the cemetery was a trip and a half. I didn't know where it was at. I'd never seen it on any of the episodes my brother and I had ever watched. Part of me wanted to demand Kilwillie tell me where it was at, but I was still enough with it to care about the rules; no, more like I was still thinking clearly enough to respect Mr. Roark's wishes. Finally, we came upon a small clearing with gray headstones and a typical fence around any land separating the living in the flesh from the ones already crossed over.

"Lizzy…" Janet caught her breath as she caught up with me. "…would you please tell me what makes you think your brother is dead? I mean if he had come here and died, don't you think that woman Mrs. Bryant would have known about it? I mean her tongue wags worse than mine ever considered doing." My friend had a point, but I kept looking at the names anyway. Unfortunately, I find absolutely nothing…which stunned and confused me. "Lizzy, calm down …." My friend spoke firmly as she saw my eyes start to blaze and smoke begin to fly out my ears when I turned around. "I don't know what made you think James is dead, but why be upset that he's not here? Shouldn't that make you happy?" Clearly Janet could not, or would not, see the group I'd seen in the market, nor was she acknowledging the fact they were standing outside the cemetery watching us. Sure, I doubt they could hear my friend because she was speaking so low, but as to me? They weren't idiots, nor were they blind, every one of them could see the steam was still coming out of my ears and that the fire was still flying out of my eyes. While the source of my anger may not have been known to them, it wasn't hard to figure out it was aimed at them. Why? Because I was marching straight at them with the attitude of to-heck-with-the-rules…I will talk to you first and you will answer me.


	6. Matthew's location found 00 Roark Called

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Ch. 6**

"Where is my brother!" I shouted staring straight at the group, but before anybody could answer Janet came out to me demanding to know why I was shouting at thin air.

"Can't you see them?" I manage not to yell, but my energy did not lower any.

"See who? There's no one there." Janet threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Like He…ck they're not." I demand again to know where my brother is. Kilwillie answers…only I cannot hear him. Why I do not know other than, maybe, it's Janet's inability to see them that is stopping the sound. Whatever the reason, I insist on knowing why that particular Scotsman is wearing my brother's school pin. That remark sends true shock onto the whole group's face, but gets the one wearing the pint to motioning me to follow him. I do, and Janet follows me. She doesn't come with me because she can all of a sudden see them, but because she's convinced her best friend has best friend has flipped.

Familiar scenery goes by the closer we get to Glenbogle, but I pay very little heed to. We are walking down the path which leads to the spot Hector died pulling the dumb stunt of tossing a stick of dynamite into the river; at least that is what I remember him having in his hand as he'd marched out to go fishing. Kilwillie points to a lone headstone and I drop to my knees.

Matthew Terry, The name stuns me. It is not my brother's legal name, but it is the one he would take on anytime he work to do in regards to any theatre. That explains why Mrs. Bryant had said she'd doubt I'd find my brother when told the names of James Mark.

"I'm calling Roark." Janet knew enough about my brother to know about the professional name and, with me refusing to say anything after shouting to thin air, she figured a call to the magistrate of Fantasy Island was in order.

SNAP, CRACKLE, POP! Crackled throughout the air, but it did nothing to halt Janet's steps back to town. Phewy, I doubt she'd even heard the sound of a cord breaking. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm so wrapped up in grief and shock I barely hear it myself.

"Matthew Terry was your brother?" A male voice asks, but I am too busy trying to comprehend my sibling was actually buried in some foreign ground to hear the man's question.

"Let's get her inside." Gully spoke and helped the stranger to her feet. "Storm clouds gathering and she's too stunned to move on her own.

XXXXXXXX

The bed and breakfast was empty except for Mrs. Bryant who had just come in through the back door. Janet's speech was so fast the poor woman had a dickens of a time getting her to slow down, but when she did the lady was stunned.

"Matthew is Lizzy's brother?" Mrs. Bryant asked why the gal had used the name of James instead of asking for Matthew.

"It's a name she thought he'd only used on business trips. My friend was under the impression he'd come here on vacation and figured he'd have gone by his nonprofessional name." The woman readily agreed to let her use the phone.

"I tell you, we found her brother's grave." Janet was rambling to Mr. Roark about the business name instead of his birth one. "It's probably why you couldn't find him before."

"Stay put. I'll be there within the hour." Mr. Roark hung up the phone leaving Janet to sit nervously on the hard couch someone should have thrown out a century before she'd come to visit the glen.

Mr. Roark wasted no time in getting out the door. Knowing the grave had been found was not news as he'd caught a glimpse of it with his inner eye just before Janet had called him. And the name bit made him kick himself. Why hadn't he used it when asking around? James had told him everything. 'I should have known he'd use that name instead of his own' the man kicked himself yet again as he climbed onto his own private helicopter and ordered the pilot to get him to Scotland as fast as humanly possible.

It wasn't just the grave of his old client which had him concerned, it was the rules. He'd been stupid not to see the reason of its existence, and would have told Lizzy she was right; it was a simply courtesy thing; though the whispering was going a tad overboard; he'd have to check into changing that one. No, it was the second one that really had him deep in thought. If they'd found the grave under a different name it sure explained why he'd not found Lizzy's brother when he'd made inquiries about the man. It also begged the question…just what had Lizzy gotten herself into? And would he be able to get her out?

The wind whipped around Roark's head as he raced to the helicopter. Sure, he could have used the private jet, but where he wanted to land he'd need a helicopter. Quicker than most would think possible he was on the outskirts of Glenbogle. Hopping off the jet, he hurried to town. How he moved so fast wasn't something he was willing to share with anyone, but within the time frame the man had told Janet he'd be there, he was.

"I'm sending you home, Janet." Roark stood stiffly once his feet had him in the foyer of the bed and breakfast and the gal had caught him up on what had happened.

"But what about Lizzy?" Janet didn't want to leave without her.

"I'll go to her; nonetheless, you go to the bus stop. The driver will get you to the pilot of my private helicopter." Roark told Mrs. Bryant to keep the whole week's pay when she offered most of it back. "No, keep it. Lizzy is still here, and Janet did use the room." The woman watched the two leave and wondered just who this Roark fellow was.

"He's different from the rest." She spoke as her husband finally showed his face, but the man said nothing as he continued down the hallway unconcerned about the latest visitor.


	7. Stay Extended

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Ch. 7**

The idea of Roark being called really didn't enter my head as I was still taking in the fact these people had known my brother, had buried him, and now were talking to me. Actually, Molly was. Gully was sitting in silence; Kilwillie had excused himself, Archie wasn't saying much as he sat in one of the corner of the room while Paul stood on the threshold of the room. The rest of the group had gone their separate ways.

"So you see, Matthew had a great impact on all our lives." Molly wasn't just whistling Dixie; my brother set into motion actions which had an almost complete switching of couples. "Oh, we made amends already. You're brother helped Gully come forward about my ring. Did you know Peter?" The well-liked woman asked surprised when I slipped and asked about knowing the man.

"Vaguely," Why would my brother do such a thing? What was he trying to do? _'Correct the errors or at least what we figured were errors'_ the thought jumped to my mind. It was then I also realized that while he may have been responsible for some of them...the others were most likely domino effects.

In my mind I started to think what I'd say to Matthew about his impact only to have the bus ride pop into my mind. Where was Megan? Surely, the gal should have been here by now. I cautiously brought up the name only to get blank stares off everyone…including Gully.

"Sorry Lass, we don't anyone by that name." Gully's answer had me wondering where the gal had gotten off at. Nonetheless, that thought did not stick around as Lexie begged me to play the piano.

"Don't tell me; Matthew ratted on me." I made a face and the whole group laughed.

"He did at that." Jesse answered as she walked into the room.

I have to be honest. I'd never seen a piano at the McDonald home. Of course, I hadn't seen every single episode either. Anyhow, when I finally caved in to the pleadings, we went into the large room I remembered seeing everyone gathered in on the final episode. It was to my utter amazement to see a baby grand in the room.

"You like it?" Gully grinned as I ran my hand over the top.

"It's gorgeous; who plays it?" I was absolutely dumbfounded when Paul said no one. "Then why is it here?"

"Your brother talked about you a lot, said sooner or later you'd be coming this way and insisted on buying it." Molly grinned and said they'd been more than happy to keep it at Glenbogle.

'Maybe, it's a good thing he's already dead." I pretend to be upset as I sit on the bench, "I'd have to seriously consider injuring him if he wasn't." That just makes them chuckle, but it stops as I begin playing.

I didn't know any Scottish tunes, but I knew plenty of things along the lines of Moonlight Sonata and such. I opted for the famous Sonata and easily got lost in it. Now there was no way the performance could have been considered good enough for any stage, but it wasn't half bad if I said so myself. The residents of Glenbogle must have thought so too because when I was done a hearty round of applause was given.

"I think your brother was not exaggerating your skills." Gully spoke with admiration in his voice and eyes.

"Maybe, but trust me, the professional musicians are not in danger of losing their jobs." I might have said something more only Mr. Roark was shown into the room by Duncan.

"I need to talk to my cousin…alone." Roark technically was my cousin…in a shirt-tail relation type of thing. Soon we were outside standing on the exact spot Gully had been when Megan told him she wanted to stay in the Glen. "Did you really have to break the second rule?" The man practically hisses at me.

"Well, excuse me…" I put my hands on my hips, "…if I was a little hot under the collar when I saw my brother's pin on Hector's lapel and his name nowhere in the cemetery."

"I understand that; nonetheless…" The man's face grew stern as he said someone having possession of my brother's pin, and taking the time to give him a decent burial, showed just how much a part of the glen my brother had become before his death, "…and now you…" Roark pinches the bridge of his nose and sighed before switching over to the topic of the redhead who was nowhere in sight, "…what did you say to Megan on the bus?"

"Not much, it was all light talk." I told him it was mostly her talking about dancing.

"Think, were there any serious words spoken between the two of you?" Roark kept his brow knitted and was not happy when I threw up my hands and replied I could think of absolutely nothing I could have said that would have been considered major.

"Why do you ask anyway?" The question is asked when my hands once again resided in the pockets of my slacks.

"Because, of right now she has been given a contract to dance on Broadway." My lungs instantly grow ten sizes to small and Roark has to steady me and remind me to breath.

"I swear, Mr. Roark, our talk was casual." It's then I remember she and Janet talked quite extensively and tell him so. "Janet had to have said something, but I wasn't listening."

"I'll talk to her." His eyes go to Gully who his standing at the top of the steps. "Things have been set into motion I cannot stop…" The magistrate's eyes go to mine. "…nonetheless you need to come back with me now."

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows lift up. "I've not been here the allotted time. What makes you think I want to leave yet?"

"You're friend, who paid for the visit is back on the island, you found out what happened to your brother, visited his grave and have found out how it happened. What more do you need?" I begged him for more time saying for the first time in years I felt alive.

"Please, let me stay longer." My eyes might as well have had knees for I knew they were kneeling.

"Okay, Lizzy, you can stay, and I'll go talk to Janet." Roark reluctantly agreed. I should have been sorry I supposed; however, I could not find it in myself to be sorry.

"Thank-you." What else was I supposed to say? It's not like any of it was his fault, and yet I wasn't going to leave Glenbogle after such a short visit. That is a fact he can clearly see and is not one bit impressed as he leaves saying to expect his return.

"Everything all right?" Gully drew his own eyebrows together as my feet take me back to the house.

"My cousin isn't pleased I like Scotland and its scenery so much." I chuckle when he grins wide. I say I'd best be getting back to town as my stomach is beginning to gnaw on itself. Gully offers to take me back until Lexie comes out saying that was a bunch of nonsense as they were just getting ready to sit down and eat.

"We'd love to have you join us." It doesn't take much and soon we are all sitting around eating dinner at the one table my mind had never imagined sitting at.


	8. Another Extension

**Back to the Glen**

**Fantasy Island Fan Fiction**

**I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island**

**Ch. 8**

The wind blew over the island as Roark waited behind his desk for Janet to come to the appointment which had been requested, no demanded, by the island magistrate. Megan now dancing on Broadway and having the time of her life could not be messed with that he knew, James being buried under the name of Matthew was clearly a done deal, as to Lizzy? The man sighed. Of course, no questions had come from his mouth as to how the gal had felt about staying extra time; it had been written all over her face.

"I should have insisted she come back with me." Roark tapped his pencil on the desk as he looked at the paper in front of him. "There was something pulling to keep her there permanently; I could feel it." The man spoke to a gray cat lounging lazily on the window sill. "But, she had every right to insist on finishing out the week." Just then a knock came on the door and Janet was shown into the room.

"What's up?" Janet was confused as to why Lizzy wasn't with Roark and asked about her.

"She's fine, but the week is not up and I could not force her to come back now could I?" Roark waited for the girl to sit down and then demanded to know what words had been exchanged between herself and Megan.

"Switching recipes mostly, and a small bit about dancing," Janet answered, "she talked about all the disappointments of not getting a really good dancing contract and said she assumed it had been unrealistic and unattainable." Janet was then asked by Roark what her response had been. "Told her what Lizzy is always telling me,"

"And that is?" Roark leaned forward slightly in his seat.

"I told her Lizzy's reply would have been 'Do you know how assumed is spelled?' And then we talked about the latest offer Lizzy was crazy enough to turn down."

"And that was?" Roark's gut instinct told him what it was, but the man wanted to hear it out of Janet's own mouth.

"You know that part her friend offered her in…" Janet's eyes flew open when she realized it was the part Megan now had and said as much.

"Since when does Lizzy dance?" Roark didn't like what he was hearing.

"She doesn't. Her friend saw her goofing off one day and, well…." Janet shrugged her shoulders, "…the gal insisted Janet could easily learn, but you know Lizzy. She hates big cities and never has been interested in visiting, or working in them…no matter the size of paycheck."

Mr. Roark chewed Janet out royal saying, among other things, hadn't she stopped to think? Megan was a dancer, loved dancing to the hilt and had always wanted to make it somewhere big. Surely, the idea had crossed Janet's mind that the Scottish woman would jump when she saw a chance to grab a spot another had left open.

"I didn't think the woman would get off the bus and run to Broadway." Janet would have been in major trouble only Roark had, before the fantasy even began, realized as far as the gal knew… the Glen was simply a recreation of two children's youth game. She had no idea any of it was real. No, to her Megan was simply a dancer who happened to be on the bus first. "Is it that big of a deal? I mean this Megan is on Broadway. It's not like she's preventing Lizzy from coming back here."

"Janet, I think it's best if you go home now. I'll take care of things concerning Lizzy." Roark would have gotten an argument only Janet coward under his stern glare.

"Okay, but you will tell her to contact me when she gets home, right?" Janet was promised she'd get contacted one way or another.

xxxxxxxx

"You didn't!" Lexie gasps as I tell about gluing a frog on the bottom of my father's coffee mug.

"I was a fourteen year old brat, what can I say?" I cracked up laughing as Gully, who had his own mug in midair; paused and assured him no frogs had been killed by my hand as of late.

"Surprised your father let you live." He says as I tell of a few more pranks I'd pulled.

"Na, he was gone most of the time working. It's more surprising my mother and siblings let me live." I went on to tell of using my mother's brand new silk sheet for a ghost using a basketball for its head. "My cousin, Jackson, let it fly down a wire when I gave the signal and my sister let out a scream which would have impressed a Banshee." My eyes danced yet again as I said my mother wasn't impressed.

"I bet not. My father would have skinned me alive." Archie looked at Molly.

"That or I would have." Molly grinned wide. The dinner party was joined by Duncan and Jesse; any fool could see the rumor of the other gal leaving and Duncan asking Jesse out was true.

"If you'll please excuse me, I'm going to step outside." I couldn't explain why I'd gotten so antsy all of a sudden, but I had. It didn't seem enough simply to walk near the house, and before I knew it my feet had carried me to my brother's grave.

"You know, James, it would have been easier to find you if you'd gone by your legal name." I curled my lip and stuck my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. "If I'd known what you were up to, I'd have slapped you silly." I sighed as a tear escaped my eye, "No, that's not true…" a sigh escaped my lips, "…I'd have joined you. Why didn't you tell me?" Of course, no answer came and I continued on. "You know Paul and Lexie seem real happy, but I can't say the same thing for Archie and his gal. They've left already and I can't say they were on good terms." Shaking my head I say I'm pretty sure those two will split up. "Duncan's with Jesse now." My mind turned to Gully.

"I don't know what made Megan leave… Roark probably already knows by now." Swallowing I admitted I should be upset, but I wasn't. "I like him, Matthew, I mean really like him just as much as when you were home. It's like I belong here. Is that stupid or what?" Glancing at the river I talked as if my brother were standing right next to me. "This place is something else, nothing like the towns we grew up in." My talk turned to Gully again and the connection I'd felt until I let silence fall around me.

I don't know how long the quiet lasted, but as I took turns glancing from the river to my brother's grave I felt a hand lay itself on my shoulder and a male voice I knew all too well say, "Matthew was something else." His mouth lifted slightly and I hoped man hadn't heard anything I'd said; Him continuing on about my brother gave no clue he'd heard a word I'd been speaking out loud by my brother's grave – Thank heavens. "He was always talking about his parents, grandmother and his sister." Gully's eyes turning on me got me biting my lip again. "Everything out of his mouth in regards to you was given in vivid detail. It got to the point I felt as if I'd known you my whole life." His eyebrows lifted slightly and fell right back down. "I've wondered for almost five years what I would think, or feel, if I ever met you."

"My brother always did talk too much." I tried to laugh, but my throat constricted and Gully let me lean against him as my tears broke loose once again. Another voice I knew well broke through the sound of me sobbing; it was Mr. Roark and he was back sooner than I'd expected.

"We need to talk." He wasn't smiling, and I let out an involuntary ugh. "I'm serious, Lizzy."

"Now?" Again I groan.

"Yes, now, Caci Elizabeth McGray." I wasn't surprised when Gully asked about the name.

"Matthew was my half-brother, legally. In here…" I pointed to my heart, "…he was full." He nodded and I told him to please stay put. I went far enough as to make it so Gully couldn't hear us, but could still see me.

"You have to go with me now, Lizzy; Janet's having a fit and this place will most likely refuse to let you go if we don't leave now. You really shouldn't have spoken to these people first."

"Janet can go take a hike." I stop the urge to growl and plead instead. "Please, I can't go, Roark, not yet. I just can't." I glanced over at Gully who could see my torn feelings all over my face and urged me back to him without saying a word.

"Lizzy." Roark spoke firmly when it looked like I would fly to Gully's side.

"Don't make me go, Roark, I've barely spent any time at this place." I wasn't surprised when Roark ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've let someone stay like this; especially with no one firmly committed to them?" I did and I knew he'd still be able to count on one hand the people he'd let do it even if I did go back to the island. Again I urged him to let me stay a bit longer at least.

"Gully! Roark called out. The man did not drag his feet in getting over to us.

"Yes?" Gully stood straight and looked Roark straight in the eye.

"I'm not arguing with her extending her visit a bit more; see that she's well taken care of," Gully kept his well-known serious face and promised he'd make sure that was the case.

"Give her this note ." I write a jot a short letter and hand it to my cousin. Roark only gave a slight shake of the head as I grinned wide. I'd come back to the glen and my host wasn't demanding I leave; at least not yet. I'm sure he'd have tacked on the stay wasn't necessarily permanent, but with Gully standing right there Roark only said he'd be back to check in on me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to the Glen**

**I do not own the copyrights to either Monarch of the Glen or Fantasy Island**

**NOTE: Some of what I have happening happened in the show; basically anyhow.**

**Ch.9**

The air was crisp, and I was eager to go shopping for a new jacket. Okay, eager wasn't the word I'd have used for hunting for any kind of clothing; nonetheless, I was going with Gully and his daughter Jesse. So, ya, eager got put into the equation.

"Ready?" Jesse poked her head in with a wide grin on her face.

"You bet." We both hurry down to where Gully is waiting for us.

I am impressed that his daughter is as nice and polite in person as I had heard via the grapevine. She chatted merrily as she sat next to her father and I next to the door. Jesse's talk centered mostly about any activities she and her father shared in common, which meant most of it was about forests and the animals.

"Matthew helped Archie with the wolves and sunk quite a bit of money into Glenbogle." Gully spoke when Jesse quit speaking. "He even got Peter to pitch in once everything came out in the open…after I'd confessed everything."

"How did he do that?" I was shocked, but not because of the money. I knew how much Matthew had access to when he was alive, but to get someone once fired by the McDonald's over false charges to pitch in and help keep Glenbogle afloat after Gully had confessed everything…that stunned me.

"No idea, Lassie, but Matthew did it." Gully twitched a lip and pulled up against the curb. "You females can go to the market; I'll catch up."

Jesse and I headed to the market together, but we got separated when the gal stopped to talk to one of her friends; I continued walking. My mind was on getting a new jacket due to the fact mine was thread bare.

I should have looked at the jackets first. First, because it was the item I needed most. Second, I'd have been paying attention to who was looking through the items before my hand reached out to grab a black one with no flaps. It wasn't until another hand went to get the jacket did I look up.

"Sorry Gully, didn't see you there. Go ahead and take the jacket." My face had to have turned a thousand shades of red for as hot as my cheeks felt.

"No, Lassie, you take it." When I asked if he was sure the man grinned, nodded his head slightly and assured me it was okay.

"Thanks." I then paid for it and left to wait for Gully and Jesse near by the truck. It wasn't much of a wait though; Gully and Jesse came back with their own purchases minutes later.

The ride back to Glenbogle was quiet and I did my best to keep my eyes off Gully; especially with Jesse sitting between us. Alas, avoiding peaks at the Scotsman was not something which I found easy to do. Jesse said nothing, and pretended her eyes could only see what was ahead of us. However, I doubt she missed much because her eyes started dancing… they shouted the gal had something up her sleeve.

"Thanks for the ride." I spoke as I wasted no time in getting out of the truck and into the kitchen of Glenbogle where I could focus on helping the cook. Little did I know that, moments later, Jesse was talking to her father about me.

"You like her… don't you?" Jesse's face shone as she talked to her father once the truck was parked, and he was working inside his shop.

"Who?" Gully pretended ignorance only to get a scowl from Jesse.

"Lizzy of course, you like her." Jesse wasn't surprised when her father told her to mind her own business.

xxxxxxxx

The sun was still up, and a slight breeze blew across my face as I left the dance hall. I hadn't been there for dancing, but to play at some local's reception; just don't ask me whose. I didn't know them, and they didn't know me. It was a case of our pianist got sick, and we heard you played. So I'd played, been handed a note upon finishing and promptly got a ride from some local farmer to a road which would lead me to where I was supposed to meet Gully.

Personally, I doubted the note was from the man as much as I'd have loved it to be. No; I suspected it was Jesse. My mind still remembered something similar happening to Megan though most of what I'd seen was growing misty…almost as if that time and space had not ever existed. Anyhow, like I said, the recollection of that other note was still clear enough as to make me question who really wrote this one. Nonetheless, I was hungry and it offered me a meal. So I figured… what the hey, why not?

"Can you find your way from here?" The farmer asked, and I assured him I could.

Soon enough I found myself sitting on a blanket and looking at all kinds of delicious food...Chicken, rice, vegetables and even two small cakes. This was a meal that was going to be enjoyable to eat.

"Lizzy, did you do this?" Gully came up carrying his gun and asking such a question told me he definitely had not had a hand in the date.

"I got a note…" I held it up, "…inviting me to dinner. It's signed by you." The scowl on his face and him looking through binoculars let me know who did it so I hurried on, "I'm here, and Jesse meant well. Why not enjoy the food?" What he says shows just as much ingratitude as the time the dinner had been made for him and Megan and I jumped to my feet. "Thanks a lot Mr. McKenzie, want to slap my face too?" I don't mean to snap, but I do. I then stormed off leaving Gully to think whatever he wanted to.


	10. Concerns

Back to the Glen

I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.

NOTE: Some of what I have happening happened in the show

Ch. 10

The McKenzie house would have been quiet except Gully was standing by the sink chewing out Jesse. "My own daughter, what were you thinking?" He'd been caught totally off guard upon seeing Lizzy on the hillside and was embarrassed by it; a fact he'd hid from the gal at the expense of coming across as absolutely rude and ungrateful.

"That it was supposed to be a date. It was supposed to be fun." Jesse was not one bit pleased her father had reacted the way he had, nor that Lizzy had stormed off clearly upset by Jesse's father's reaction to the meal.

"She half my age at the very least." Gully didn't admit the real reason he'd turned down the meal; nonetheless, when Jesse dug a little deeper her father confessed he was scared.

"Dad, you like her and she seems to like you; go for it." Her father only turned back to cleaning his gun, and Jesse was left to wonder if he'd take another chance or turn it down like he had that afternoon.

00000000

The sun shone over the bungalow where Janet sat fuming. The gal had not been one bit pleased to get Lizzy's note and had finally come back to the island to demand more answers… only Roark was now standing in the doorway telling her there was no way he was going to have Janet go back to get Lizzy.

"You're friend stayed of her own accord." Roark folded his arms. "I gave my consent to let her stay. I will not go back on my word."

"Roark, Lizzy was talking to thin air and you let her stay?" Janet was still dumbfounded her host would let anyone stay who was not in their right mind.

"Oh, your friend was perfectly sane." Roark could easily read what the look on the gal's face said. He insisted she reread the letter; especially the last line; which Janet did.

I have decided, with a very sound mind, I am not leaving Glenbogle. Your place is not here; please, do not come after me.

"She really wrote this?" Janet sighed and glanced up at Roark.

"I would not lie to you." Roark was not surprised when Janet folded the note, stuck it in the top drawer of a white dresser saying she'd think about not pushing the issue.

XXXXXXXX

If I'd known about the conversation between Roark and Janet, I'd have wanted to knock some sense into my friend. I'd have also clearly, and loudly, told that gal to back off. As to the talk between Gully and his daughter; well, at that point it wouldn't have been any of my business anyway. No, the only thing which held any concern for me was figuring out the music piece Mrs. Bryant wanted me to play for an upcoming local event.

"Seven sharps should be illegal." I mutter to no one in particular as my fingers worked on figuring out which notes to play and which ones to ignore. Somehow, the piano and my fingers came to a meeting of the minds and the piece eventually came together.

"You really are good. Have you ever played professionally?" The female voice turned my head, and I saw Molly standing there with her famous sweet smile. Personally, I liked her period. The gal was friendly, didn't appear one bit judgmental and was a hundred percent authentic; except her face. I wouldn't dream of saying that to her, or anyone in town, but it was true. Everything was real, but her face. It looked like she was wearing a plastic mask. However, that did not take one ounce away from her loveable spirit.

"Thanks, but I doubt any musician is in danger of losing their jobs." I straddled the bench and faced her. "And even if they thought they were? I'd ensure them they aren't."

"How come?" Molly smiled as she sat down on a chair near the piano.

"Because they have something needed which I don't have, something I've never even attempted to get." I shoot my own grin back.

"And that would be?" She asked wide-eyed with no hint of malicious in them.

"Drive," I leaned forward with my hands on the bench. "I don't have the drive needed to have a career as a musician; and I don't want the moving wheels. I want my roots deep in the soil." We start to chat some more only the door opened and Gully walked in.

"I'll chat with you later." Molly excused herself before I have a chance to tell her it's okay to stay.

Gully faced me with his mouth slightly turned down as he apologized for his behavior and said he probably didn't deserve a second chance. Part of me figured that was true, but I was already here so why not? "I'll give you a second chance, but be that rude to me again and I'll not hesitate to give you a brain duster."

"Fair enough…" Gully's frown left and a wide smile took its place. …want to go to lunch?"

"Okay, but touch my fish and you die." That just sets him to laughing and we head out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**NOTE: Some of what I have happening happened in the show (will not be putting this on anymore as it's already been stated three times now).**

**Ch. 11**

The wind blew across my face as I sat on an over-sized boulder overlooking one of the many lakes on the Glenbogle estate. My short-sleeve white shirt was light and allowed the breeze to blow freely against my skin. The jeans I wore were medium blue, and the boots stopped comfortably just below my calves. My mind was on Gully and the time we'd been spending together. _"Uh-uh, if you say so, darling" _I'd spoken those words when Gully was teaching me how dance at the celebration for Paul upon his becoming the official laird of Glenbogle. _"See, it's not that hard."_ Gully's voice echoed in my ears just as I felt someone sit behind me; I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Thought I'd find you here," Gully chuckled as he slid his arms around my waist, and I leaned against his chest. "It seems to be your favorite spot."

"It is." I sighed, wanting this moment to last forever even though I knew that to be totally unrealistic. Neither one of us spoke until Gully broke the silence and asked me what I think of teaching piano to the local children.

"I'd love to, but people don't really know me, and the other piano teacher is better known… not to mention well-liked." It is fact; I did not try to sugar coat it.

"It will take time, but you've got plenty of that." His Scottish accent is music to my ears, and I consented to give it a go. I don't really care if I get a lot of students or not... as long as my home doesn't have wheels I'm a happy camper.

"What's your name, Gully?" Changing the topic I turn my whole body sideways and glance up at the man who has been under my skin for ages.

"People call me Gully." His dancing eyes and smiling mouth only get louder as I roll my eyes and let out 'No, duh, but what's your legal name?" The man thought a moment and whispered in my ear; it's all I could do not to bust a gut laughing. My mouth clamped down and my chest slightly shook, but it didn't seem to bother him. Though, I suspect the man's grateful when any laughter stays under wraps... and I say Gully sounds like a good name.

"You're something else, Gully." I get on my knees and slide my hand down his cheek. "Though, I think you must have to shave five times a day just to keep your facial hair down to just peach fuzz." That comment set the man to chuckling; he said two times a day is plenty. Naturally, that set me to laughing. What happens next I should see coming, but I don't. Gully kissed me, and then pulled back half expecting to get slapped I think.

"You call that a kiss?" I razzed him and gave him a far longer one. When we pulled apart I told him, "Now _that_, darling, is a kiss."

"It is at that." Gully ran his hand through my own hair. "I'm glad your brother told me so much about you before you came. Jesse may not have been able to get through to me if he hadn't." He looked at me then asked me how I'd gotten the nickname Lizzy, other than my middle name that is.

"I'm not sure, ten to one it was Matthew's doing." I'd long since stopped thinking of him as James.

"Is that so?" Gully's eyes danced with merriment.

My mouth tilted on one side as I continued on, "That sibling of mine was forever calling people by a nickname. It stuck with others and I gave up trying to get people to cut it out."

"What would you prefer to be called?" Gully's question shocked me only because I'd gotten so used to people refusing to change what they called me. Nonetheless, my voice was found and I answered that I preferred the name Caci. "Caci it is." He tapped my nose with his finger, "Lizzy no longer exits. And don't worry, if people fight the change, I'll get them to do it." That was something he had no problems in convincing me he could do.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dogs barked as Janet was once again in Roark's office giving him headaches. Of course, with her being totally unaware of any name change, the gal was griping over Lizzy not being back yet. "She's had her time and then some. No one lives in that place, and she has obligations here."

"Like what?" Roark leaned back unaware of any unmet duties the gal may have had.

"Like her teaching job for one," Janet was not thrilled when the magistrate pointed out that no longer counted as the gal's friend had turned in her notice of resignation before making the trip to the island. "How about Lizzy's duties at the hospital?" Again Roark pointed out it was a mute issue as that one had strictly been on a volunteer basis. "Dog-gone-it Roark! Lizzy belongs here, not in some living ghost town. And I'm not sure seeing one person in that whole place even constitutes a town."

"I guess I could go check in on her, but the way things stand now I have no real justifiable reason to bring her back." While the gal was thrilled to hear her host was willing to go talk to her old class mate, she was not thrilled to hear Roark saw no need for her return. That being the case, Janet slammed Roark's office door on her way out.

The magistrate leaned back in his chair tapping a pen on the desk as he did so. What he said was true. There was no real reason to bring Lizzy back. Besides, he'd felt a shift in the air similar to the one which had tagged James' disappearance. Back then he had not known it to be connected with the name change to Matthew, but now ….Roark bit his lip and instinctively knew Lizzy was no longer going by that name and couldn't help but think Janet would be better off leaving well enough alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**Ch. 12**

Gully sat in his office working on a piece of small equipment Jesse had brought in from the field when he heard a knock on the door. "Kilwillie, what's up?"

"I came because…" The man's bright cheery smile turned twitchy and his eyes might as well been fidgeting around in a chair. "…well…"

"Spit it out." Gully laid the mechanics he'd been working on down and turned his chair to face Kilwillie. His gut instincts told him what Molly's fellow wanted to talk about still he waited for the man to speak.

"Remember when Lexie told us she looked out the window to see Archie all strapped in that glider thing?" Kilwillie did his best to put on an amused smile.

"You're point?" Gully crossed his legs and casually draped his arms over his knee.

"Archie was stuck in a rut; he even admitted it." Kilwillie dove on when Gully rolled his eyes. "Look, the matter of fact is we like Caci, but have you thought that maybe, just maybe, it's simply a case of wanting out of a rut?"

"No." Gully lowered his eyelids just enough to let Kilwillie know what he was saying was to be taken seriously. "Yes, I considered the very same thing. I even asked myself if I was with her because of Matthew… or if an attempt of regaining my youth was being made." Kilwillie's squirm let the old ranger know his friends had tossed out the very same idea. "The truth is…" Gully said as he stood up and walked to the side the much loved local, "…she makes me feel alive, loved and special. I know her age; I'm not stupid." This time his eyes took on a hard glare which shouted he did not appreciate the assumption that he might be losing mind had been made…and it had made. He had seen it in his friend's eyes. "If things break up, it will be by her hand, not mine. So, as Caci would say, bug off." With that Gully grabbed his things and headed out to work away from the house.

Kilwillie walked silently back to the house. His mind was on being duly chastised by Gully's sentence I'm not stupid ringing in his ears. Molly met him in the hallway as he walked in the door, as did half the house.

"What did he say? Is he still going to be seeing Caci?" Ewan asked with Amy by his side.

"Bug off." Kilwillie gave a slight smile. Opinions were bounced back and forth until Molly spoke up "We really should let them be; after all, it is their life."

"You're right." Paul spoke as he came down the stairs and then stood on the threshold leading into the foyer, "I just hope he doesn't get burnt."

The wind was practically nonexistent and I'd heard every word which had been spoken as I stood near an open window. Figuring confronting them about their talk was not a battle worth fighting; I took myself down to my brother's grave to speak what I felt about the whole matter.

Silence spoke as my mind worked out all the emotions I was feeling. Finally, I took a deep breath, and started speaking. "Ever have the feeling you just want to smack people upside the head even if they're normally great human beings?" I then paused, thought a moment, and then continued on, "Maybe they're right, maybe I'm only going to hurt him by staying around." I stretched out any kinked muscles and jerked when a female's voice answered me; one that I thought had left the area.

"All the time," Justine gave me a lopsided smile and let her hand brush the air in front of her before she slid the hand on a nearby table and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure…" I shrug my shoulders, "…why not." My eyes stayed on Matthew's grave as I waited for her to speak her peace.

"In the past, I let people make my decision for me whether they knew it or not and I've regretted it ever since." My head demanded I turn to face her. I saw a faraway look in her eyes, and I saw her swallowing before talking. "It wasn't anyone around here." Justine replies when I ask about it. "It was some friends back in London, ones that didn't interact with Archie. Doesn't matter what they said, all that counts is that I heeded their advice rather than to take time off from everyone and look inside myself to find answers." The gal acknowledged respect for my beliefs and suggested I take the time in silent prayer before deciding what to do. "Don't let the McDonalds, or anyone in this town decide for you. If you do, you'll kick yourself the rest of your life."

"Is that why your marriage is in trouble now?" The question slipped out before it can be pulled back in. I'm sure Justine will have my ears, if not tongue, for daring to ask it. Instead she shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably, most likely…." Her own head tilted as she worked out some kinks. "…just be wiser than I. No matter what happens between you and Gully…don't let regrets be part of it." The gal walked back up the path leaving me to think about what she'd said.

Did I really want other people making my decisions? Kilwillie may have had the biggest heart I knew of, Molly a very generous spirit and Paul en excellent Lair, but did I really want them deciding my future? Though when it came Gully I knew there were two things we'd not discussed; both of which I figured were nothing, but to him may be insurmountable. Deciding I'd been standing there long enough, I turned to leave only to notice one figure standing on the hill I hadn't expected to see again…Roark. What on earth was he doing here?


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**Ch. 13**

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at Roake. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"It's Janet; she kept pestering me to come and get you." He held up his hand when I started telling the man he could tell her go take a hike. "Liz…" He quickly changd in midstream when my eyes threatened to turn into slits and put nails in place to shoot at him, "…Caci, look at it from her point of view. You two come here to visit a place she thinks only exists on a show, or in your back yard; her eyes see no one, you…" it's his turn to set his jaw into place and prepare to shoot his own nails,"…chew out people she cannot see and then find your brother's grave."

"Your point?" Okay, my response is a bit on the childish side, but I don't appreciate Janet's lack of respect in regards to my wishes.

"The only way either one of us will have peace is if you come back and settle this once and for all with Janet. And I have to warn you…" Roark didn't like what he had to say nonetheless, this gal deserved to have a warning. "She's talking to Dr. Andrews. She wants your mental stability checked."

"Can I slap her?" I am massively irked, "I'm not crazy. Gully exists, and I love the man. Janet has no right to butt into my business." We talked a bit more, including the fact the island magistrate does not know if he will be able to get me back to Glenbogle. I only turned away from Roark when I heard footsteps. "Gully…" My throat goes dry not knowing how much he has heard. "…I thought you were out with Jesse."

"I was." His face held no smile and he demanded to know why Janet thought what she did and about her actions. I explained as honestly I could, and with as much tact as possible, hoping the man would understand.

"You knew about me, the town and the people before you came here?" The man took on the look of someone having sucked on a lemon without knowing it. It's almost as if he thinks he's been duped, so I hurry to speak.

"Yes, your reputation preceded you. That happens to everyone I know, even myself. However, it doesn't mean I knew whether or not what I'd been told was true." Surely, he couldn't fault me for wanting to find out for myself.

"And your brother?" Again I emphasize my sibling knew the reputation not the facts and wanted to see things for himself.

"Surely, that's not a bad thing." He commented and then turned to Roark and asked why Janet claimed he and the others did not exist.

"Not everyone sees what is right in front of their eyes, sir. They choose to see and believe what they want." He spoke a bit more and Gully appeared torn as he looked back at me.

"I don't want to go." I whispered.

"But you have to." Gully's tone lets me know he is fighting resentment, and I'm not sure whether it's because he wants to slap Janet for being a butinski, me for knowing about him and the town before coming, or my brother for coming in the first place. "You have to take care of this Janet."

I asked if he will please at least see me off after I pack. My heart sank when he said no and walked off without saying another word.

"Caci…" Roark started to speak and I flipped around, snapping as I do.

"I'm going to pack _by myself_! I will go to straighten out Janet's bull, but don't expect me to speak to her after this." I stormed off leaving Roark to go and wait for me at the station.

Once I was inside my room I began packing. This whole time I'd done everything to be myself. Sure, I'd have some similarities in taste of clothing; the jacket bit and a few other things, with Gully and Megan, nonetheless I had stayed true to my core. However, there was going to be one thing I was going to do on purpose that Megan had done; talk to Molly. I wasn't sure it would do any good with the dynamics of the town changing like it had; nonetheless, it was worth a shot.

It would have taken longer to get to see Molly only Duncan offered me a ride when I said I needed to see her. Praise be Gully wasn't a big talker or I'd have had tons of question from the young man. And that was the last thing I wanted to deal with.

"Thanks, Duncan." I hopped out of the car before he could get the door for me and hurried up the steps of the home Molly now lived in.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**Ch. 14**

Kilwillie's bright, huge, smile showed itself upon the door opening. I couldn't help but smile back; this was one change I liked for the better. And I guarantee the change would have been liked even if Gully and I hadn't taken a shine to each other. No, this man really loved Molly and treated her like a queen. Oh, Gully hadn't done anything wrong towards her when Matthew and I first became aware of the two, but after a point it just hadn't seemed right that the two be together. Oh, well, that was neither here nor there; what mattered was I talk privately to Molly.

"Follow me…" the man kept up his cherry disposition as he lead me to another room. "Molly, Caci here to see you." He then graciously left us alone.

"So, what brings you here on this bright afternoon?" Her face fell when I told her I was leaving. "Why? I thought things were going so well between you and Gully." Deciding I had nothing to lose I told her everything. Her eyes widened a bit, but then the woman asked if I really needed to go.

"I have no choice; Janet's got to be set straight." I wasn't surprised when Molly's grin came back as she said surely once that was done I could come back.

"Thing is I don't think Gully wants me back." I wasn't about to tell her of Roark's doubts on the matter. I also managed not to cry although I'm sure my good friend saw tears fighting to break their boundaries.

"Nonsense, he's stubborn and a bit more prideful than he should be, but he loves you." I then told her he was refusing to see me off.

"Please, let him know I do love him; I never faked anything…especially when it came to that." I gave a faint smile, hugged Molly and then headed back to pack.

**XXXXXXXX**

Molly had gone to the window and watched Caci leave. The woman hated the idea of anyone having to go straighten something out without a proper goodbye from someone they'd grown to love. So, without another word she headed off to her old home and found Gully in his office working away as usual.

"Gully, Caci just came by to tell me she had to return to her hold home with that cousin, Roark." Molly eyed the man closely as he continued working.

"Ya, so, what?" Gully stopped what he was doing long enough to look up at Molly in the doorway, but then went back to work.

"Gully, you're being far too stubborn over this. The poor girl never deceived us. If we asked her any questions, she answered honestly. So, why are you acting like Caci lied to you all this time?" Her question showed Caci had done more than simply say good-bye.

"Still not seeing her off," Gully grumbled, not answering the question asked of him.

"Why what are you afraid of? Pain is part of life. No sorrow, no joy." Molly paused and spoke softly, "So, what are you doing here?"

Gully sighed, admitted he was afraid of Caci not coming back. "I feel lost enough now as it is."

"You'll feel worse if you don't go see her before she and that cousin of hers leave." Molly was relieved when Gully laid his things down, told her good-bye and hurried out the door to his truck.

If I'd known that talking to Molly had indeed gotten through to Gully, I'd not have been so glum in packing, but I didn't. That being the case, I wasn't exactly looking as if I was on top of the world. Darn Scotsman, why did that male have to be so addicting? Why couldn't he have turned out to be a horrible, massive, jerk? Then my leaving wouldn't have been so hard.

"We best get out of here." Roark had been downstairs while Mrs. Bryant asked far too many questions; at least that was my guess. Soon enough we were at the stone building I remember Gully waiting at in season six.

"Let's go inside. I have to talk to a friend before we leave." That shouldn't have surprised me about my cousin, but it did. I didn't know the man knew anyone here.

The room was nothing fancy and, since I'd never seen inside of it on the show, I wasn't sure if it had been redone or not. The counter might as well have been borrowed from a bank at the turn of the twentieth century or maybe even stuck in the nineteenth and the rest of the space was nothing but wide space with a few barren seats. In fact, with the exception of the office, there were no other rooms in the building. Roark disappeared into the office, and then came out. What had gone on I suspected I'd never know for he spoke no word other as he ushered me out the door.

I was surprised, but pleased to see Gully stand up from where he'd been sitting. He gave me a small smile and offered to carry my bags. "We're not going that far, but okay." I noticed Roark hung back and let us have our privacy.

"I didn't think you'd come." I kept my voice low as I glanced up at Gully.

"I wasn't going to, but Molly can be quite persuasive." He chuckled when I let out something akin to 'yup, that's Molly for you'. When it came to Molly, I was relieved the changed dynamics hadn't altered the woman's personality.

"I love you, Caci." Gully didn't care who was around and he gathered me gently into his arms. I think Roark was taking pity on us for he turned his head while Gully kissed me. "Promise me you'll come back." His mouth spoke against my ear as Roark turned back around.

"I promise, one way or another, I'll come back." My cousin did not miss my eyes setting in stone. I fully expected him to give me a lecture; however, he surprised me and did no such thing… even when we were on his helicopter heading back to the island.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**Ch. 15**

I can't say anything had changed since leaving the island. The trees still stood in the same place, the natives unchanged, and Roark's office was definitely the same. Someone really did need to tell this cousin of mine that the nineteen seventies and eighties were long gone.

"Very funny," Roark rolled his eyes as I made a remark in regards to a possible link between the dinosaurs and his office. I'd have continued razzing him only just then Janet walked in with a man whose wavy dusty-brown hair really should have been on a mouse.

"Lizzy, I'm so glad you came to your senses and came back." Janet shuts up as even a blind man could have seen the darts I began throwing her way. Roark ignores her and introduces me to Doctor Robert J. L. O'Leary. _The Irish need to be pitied_ is what I think, but do not say as I smile politely, give a slight wave to the man, but refuse to stand in greeting.

"I think Lizzy…" He shoots his own coded message to me, one that it totally unnecessary as far as I am concerned; it says _be quiet on the name change._ "…would prefer to talk to you out back." Of course, Roark is talking to the quack, oops, I mean doctor. That is how I find myself sitting on a chair next to a round class table with a white and blue umbrella in the middle.

"You don't seem pleased to be back." Dr. O'Leary looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and let out a very sarcastic 'what-was-your-first-clue' type of comment. It rolled off the man's back like water off a duck and he continued talking…with me doing my best to answer politely.

"Oh, like you've never spouted off?" I raised my eyebrow when he asked about me chewing out thin air.

"Well, yes, I have, but…." I know it's rude to interrupt, nonetheless I do.

"Look," I leaned forward slightly and started laying into him, bag the politeness bit. "I talk to my computer, but it doesn't mean I think it is going to talk back to me, nor do I think it has blood in its veins. Me spouting off in front of her was nothing more than frustration." When he asked about finding the grave I think the man's flipped. "Thought you were here about my state of mind not a stroke of good fortune on locating my deceased sibling,"

"So, you don't think someone led you to it?" I have no problems in telling him I believe in following impressions.

"And those impressions led me to the grave. Call it what you want, but it doesn't make me insane." Crazy, maybe, but not insane…okay, so that was a technicality according to his book, but I wasn't telling any "quack" that.

The questions he continued to ask seem pretty standard. How did I get along with my family? What would I do if….? But when he asks if I am satisfied with my sex life I blow a cork.

"That is none of your business. _That_ is _none_ of your business! And it certainly has nothing to do with the matter at hand." The man then shocked me by saying he's impressed by my response and politely drops the subject. Praise be, the visit ends soon enough and I see Roark come around the building with Miss Kramer…who I refuse to call Janet at this point in time.

"Your friend is totally sane, though she is quite stubborn and opinionated and a wee-bit sarcastic." Doctor O'Leary laughed when I smile, chuckle and say those are my good points. "Rest assured Miss McGray is perfectly sane." I breathe a sigh of relief when he is gone.

"Now Miss Kramer…" my use of formalities finally sinks through her thick skull, and Janet knows I'm truly ticked off. "…I _will_ be going back to the glen and I _will _be left out of any further interaction with you."

"Oh, come on Lizzy," Janet protested, "I was honestly concerned about you. You don't belong there."

"That_ Miss Kramer_ is _your_ opinion, not fact." Given time I'm sure I could forgive her and call her Janet again, but I didn't have time, and where I was going there honestly would be no interaction with her.

"You need to go home, Janet." Roark spoke up, "Dr. O'Leary's official opinion is that my cousin is indeed working with all her mental facilities intact." Janet's protests get her nowhere and she reluctantly leaves.

"Now how about getting me back to the glen?" I stood up and am ticked when Roark says he's not sure that is a good idea.

"Since when?" My arms are folded without thinking and I ignored the sound of some bell going off in the distance…most likely for a game or another form of entertainment has begun. Nonetheless, I am unconcerned with that and focus on the matter at hand. "I've talked to the shrink. He sees no need to have any more talks with me, Miss Kramer is going home, and my heart still belongs to Gully."

"It was hard enough to get you out of there as it was, and now you're insisting on going back." He ran his hands through his hair. "I couldn't guarantee your safety." My cousin throws up his hands and lets out a loud 'Ugh' when my opinion does not change, and I say I'll sign necessary papers relieving him of any responsibility in regards to my physical safety.

"Oh, for crying out loud," I set my own jaw in stone. "Just get the stinkin' papers, let me sign, and point the way. You know I won't let up until you do." Truth? I think if I hadn't been a relation Roark would have told me where to go hiking.

"Fine, but I'm still against it." Roark said as he got the necessary paperwork, gave me a letter that will allow the pilot to take me back to Glenbogle, and then sent me on my way.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the copyrights to either Fantasy Island, or Monarch of the Glen.**

**Ch.16**

The first time I'd come the flight had been smooth, the bus on time and things had gone off without a hitch. However, this time I wasn't on a helicopter. A small plane had been used to transport me to my destination, and I swear we hit every air pocket in sight. That alone was bad enough, but the airplane's engine quit. Thankfully the pilot, after a couple of attempts to start it back up, set his craft for best glide and was blest to spot a road long enough in which to land the airplane.

"You all right, Miss?" The pilot asked after a rough landing.

"Yes, just don't ask me to step foot inside any flying object again." The man chuckled as I got out knowing full well flying never had been on any bucket list of mine.

Thankfully, an old farmer came by and was willing to take Samson, the pilot, into the nearest town. Unfortunately for me, it was in the opposite direction. "Sure you don't want to come with us?" The farmer asked, "I could take you to Glenbogle afterwards."

"No thanks, I'll walk." _Probably not the smartest answer I've ever given_ was the thought on my mind as I readjusted my pack and watched clouds started rolling in.

'Caci?...Caci!" I turned around and was delighted to see Amy on a bike made for two…minus the second rider. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago," I told her about the plane and asked where Ewan was.

"Glenbogle…where else? Hop on." She got no argument from me and we, surprisingly, made pretty good time. We got to the bus station just as it started to rain. We'd have driven into the building's parking lot, but just then Peter came towards us driving a dark blue truck.

"How about I toss the bike in the back and give you two a ride to Glenbogle?" Peter grinned wide as we, Amy and I, both let out a 'Bless You' as we let him take the bike. Amy hopped in first. It was only when I'd shut the door did Peter head the truck out of town.

I thought for sure we'd go straight to the McDonald home only Duncan waved us down. "Gully's been hurt…" My blood ran cold as the he started telling Peter in detail of the horrible accident that now had the man I'd come back for fighting for his life. Those details made me sick to my stomach. Maybe, Roark's concerns weren't all that unfounded, though why the accident had occurred to Gully and not me is something I somehow know will not ever be answered.

I think Duncan would have gone on only I suspected Peter gave him a glare and then a nod in my direction. If not, why would the local fumbled a quick apology and said he was sure Gully would pull through?

"We're going now." Peter's voice got through my senses, but nothing else did as I rode along in a daze feeling almost absolutely numb. The only thing I could think was _if he dies I'm gonna kill him_. Okay, that didn't make one bit of sense at all, but it's honestly the only thing that entered my head until we walked into the hospital.

I'd never seen the hospital before which served the community, or estate, of Glenbogle, but what I now saw was the typical sterile hallways with uniformed chairs, pictures and such. My mind had turned from threatening to kill Gully if he dared die to insisting I see him right away. Seeing him was easy enough as the curtains were not closed over the glass window…getting in was another matter.

"Only relations can go in." The head nurse really wasn't doing anything wrong; and what she was saying was legit, but I still fought the urge to crawl over the counter and slap her. I think Peter recognized the look for he put his hands on me. I'm sure he felt my nerves threatening to snap.

"She's his fiancée." I couldn't help it my head snapped around thinking _sure I'd love to be, but since when did it happen?_ One quick dart of Peter's my way kept my mouth shut.

"In that case she can go in, but not you two." I wasn't going to argue though I didn't know what Gully would say when he came to…or what Jesse's opinion would be when she got to the hospital.

"Hi, Gully." I laid a hand on his arm as the nurse left the room. "You know you were supposed to be standing up right when I came back." My fingers wrapped around his hand. I struggle to find the words I want to say as I wasn't sure what to say next. Remembering what I thought in the truck, I finally chuckled softly and whispered what I'd threatened in my head to do if he died. "Silly, I know…" my thumb stroked the back of his hand. "…but dog-one-it I just arrived back. This isn't exactly my idea of a joyous reunion."

Joyous or not, it was the reunion I was getting. I let go of his hand long enough to pull a chair up to the side of the bed. My hand then intertwined again with his and I told him about the talk I'd had with the quack. "Okay, so that's not nice I admit, but thank-heavens it only took one conversation with him to convince him my mind was absolutely stable. And I promise," I whispered even lower, "Janet is no threat to us. Roark was polite enough to her in front of me, but I suspect he got on the phone later and gave her an earful."

Gully hadn't been very responsive when I first came in, but the more I talked the steadier his heartbeat got, and the more I stroked the back of his hand the more even his breathing became. It was when I went take my hand away that I got the second shock of the day; his fingers tightened and would not let go of my hand. The nurse came in just then telling me my time was up.

"I can't leave." The nurse looked annoyed at me and asked why not. "He won't let go of my hand." You know, I don't think that woman believed me because her mouth twisted and her eyes gave a slight roll. "I'm serious, he won't let go." It was then she marched over and attempted to get my hand away from his. Childish, or not, it was all I could do not to let out an 'I told you so' as her eyes widened.

**~oOo~**

"Policy says I should have her out of there by now." Dr. McBride held a clipboard with Gully's medical records on them as he spoke to Kilwillie, Molly, and the Glenbogle crew that had gathered in the waiting room while the nurse finally gave up on trying getting Caci out of Gully's room. "However, your friend seems to have different ideas, and we've brought in recliner for Caci to sit in." Just as the doctor finished speaking Jesse showed up and demanded to see her father.

"Follow me." Dr. McBride laid his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head towards the corridor.

"She looks exhausted." Jesse could see creases under Caci's eyes and wondered how the lady could rest at all with her hand draped over the rail of the bed and her head resting awkwardly against the side of the recliner. "Can't you get another bed in there? Or at the very least a comfortable couch?"

"I guess we could, but…" The doctor never finished his sentence due to Jesse's eyes turning into slits and her mouth spreading thin like butter. "I'll see it gets done right away."

I'd been totally unaware of the doctor's and Jesse's conversation as I'd been drifting in and out of sleep all morning. No, it wasn't until a dark blue couch was brought in and Jesse was gently poking me did I stir. "I think we can make you tad bit more comfortable." I moved after telling Gully I wasn't leaving the room. "I'm just going to lie down on the couch they've brought in." It was only the he let go of my hand, and I let my mind wander.

"_Thought you didn't dance, darling," My eye twinkled as I slid my arms around Gully's chest as he sat on a rock outside his home._

"_I don't." He tweaked my nose. _

"_Uh-uh. What do you call what you just did?" I was referring to the sword dancing he'd just finished showing me._

"_One time show, honey, one time show," He chuckled, and held me close when I let out 'Uh-uh, we'll see."_ My mind refocused onto the room just as Jesse was telling me she'd see me later.

"I have to go take care of some things, but I'll be back." The gal was talking just as much to her father as she was to me, if not more.

Time rolled on, and I lost track of time. People came in and out…Molly included. I was in that stage of being vaguely being awake, but mostly still in dreamland when I heard her telling Gully I'd not left the room since arriving. "Not once?" His voice registered with me, but not fully; that is, until they talked a bit more…and then I was fully awake and by his side.

**Epilogue **

Caci's long white wedding dress sparkled with clear beading, and Gully wore traditional Scottish clothing. Roark had come back intending to tell Caci he'd changed his mind about her staying; however, standing on the edge of the grounds of the McDonald home watching the wedding the island magistrate realized that option had long since passed.

"Congratulations." Roark walked forward and congratulated the newlyweds. "I think it's safe to say I won't be seeing you again."

"Not unless you come back a visit or to live," Gully replied as a guest came and occupied Caci's attention.

"A visit maybe," Roark smiled and said, "but no, I won't be moving here. I dare say your bride and her brother were the only ones truly interested in coming back to the glen to live. I belong to my island." With that my cousin left us with our friends to celebrate our union.


End file.
